ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen of the Clouds/ODESHA
However, I have a new fanfic. I've recently been thinking of Game of Thrones and have wanted to do something similar to that for a while, so I've decided I'm going to be making a GoT fanfic. The working title so far is Odesha, and it takes place in the fictional world of Odesha. More details to follow. One thing is clear though, you will NOT be able to make characters (except if you really want to) because as time has shown if I put my faith in you to make the cast it just ends up being canceled because no one does it. Basically here's the information I can disclose as of now. The format will be very similar to Game of Thrones. The show features an ensemble cast and takes place in an undisclosed time period heavily inspired by the Middle Ages, in the fictional world of Odesha. Odesha is ruled by House Amberbrook, one of the great noble houses, and has been for the past 300 years after The Great War. Odesha is divided into eight regions; Kale, Mark, Whitewaters, Heavensrock, Paradiso, Dachlar, Dagsgarden, and the capital of Kingshead. Each of the other seven great noble houses rule one of the regions. Below the great noble houses, are the other noble houses. Each region has about 8 to 10 noble houses who swear their allegiance to the house that rules their region. Below the other noble houses are hundreds of small minor houses. A great noble house is ruled by a lord (or lady for houses that allow women to lead them), a noble house is ruled by a duke (or duchess), and the minor houses by a baron (or baroness). The one exception is House Amberbrook, which is ruled by a king. However, not everything is identical to that in Game of Thrones. For example, there is no actual "game of thrones". Most of the houses are completely happy with Amberbrook ruling Odesha, but may that change? Also, albeit minor, instead of there being an all-encompassing religion for all of Odesha, each region worships a different god or goddess that pertains to their house's values. =House Amberbrook= *'Sigil: '''A blue-violet dragon on a gold background with gold spikes sticking out of it on a blue-violet background *'Words: "Faith grants us strength"'' *'Description: '''Amberbrook is by legend the oldest house in Odesha and has ruled the kingdom for the past 300 years. They are popular, intelligent, and very powerful, meaning they are not a house to be crossed. They rule the region of Kingshead, located on the southwestern coast of Odesha, which functions as the capital of Odesha. *'Titles: Lord of Kingshead, King of Odesha *'Seat: '''Kingshead *'Region: 'Kingshead *'Lord: 'Evin Amberbrook, Lord of Kingshead and King of Odesha *'Heir: 'Stork Amberbrook *'Deity: 'Livona, Goddess of War, Trust, Bravery, and Wisdom *'Values: 'Trust, bravery, cunningness, honesty, intellect, charisma *'Characteristics: 'Dark hair and dark eyes, fair skin color, tall heights and strong builds. Names often have hard letters such as "k", "t", "v", and "d". Female names often end in "a". =House Morrowjack= *'Sigil: 'A white horned horse on a black background *'Words: ''"One house, one family"'' *'Description: '''Morrowjack is a reclusive house which rules the mountain-covered region of Heavensrock. They largely stay neutral in conflicts in Odesha. They have no allies, yet also no enemies, but because of this they are considered a very popular wildcard house who can be the deciding vote. Morrowjacks typically don't enjoy conflict, but their perception and stealth has trained talented spies. *'Titles: Lord of Vladchester *'Seat: '''Vladchester *'Region: 'Heavensrock *'Lord: 'Elbruere Morrowjack, Lord of Vladchester *'Heir: 'Gwevera Morrowjack *'Deity: 'Elvira, Goddess of the Night, Solitude, and Death *'Values: Independence, honor, respect, quiet, stealth, perception *'Characteristics: '''Very dark hair and bright blue or grey eyes, pale skin, average heights and thin builds. Names typically include many vowels such as "u", "e", and "a". =House Pyrestarke= *'Sigil: A bright red phoenix below three bright red stars on a dark blue background *'''Words: ''"Be the one who lights the flame"'' *'Descriptions: '''Pyrestarke is a very old house that rules the southeastern region of Mark, a hilly region of Odesha. Pyrestarkes are extremely intelligent and will often use their intellect to best their enemies, preferring to use their words rather than a sword. They are also creative, producing many artists, poets, and musicians. Pyrestarke is one of the only houses where only a woman can hold office. *'Titles: Lady of Dalm *'Seat: '''Dalm *'Region: 'Mark *'Lady: Dalia Pyrestarke, Lady of Dalm *'Heir: '''Morgana Pyrestarke *'Deity: Gaston, God of Fire, Destruction, Hunger, and the Human Mind *'Values: '''Intellect, persuasion, cunningness, wit, creativity *'Characteristics: 'Pyrestarkes typically have reddish or brown hair and brown eyes. It is customary for both men and women to wear their hair long and straight. Their skin is a fair color. Pyrestarkan names often end in "a" for women and "o" for men, and are soft, often incorporating "m", "n", and "l". =House Lovehall= *'Sigil: 'A black centaur on a half-red half-yellow background. *'Words: ''"Peace, justice, progress"'' *'Descriptions: '''House Lovehall rules over the small isolated island of Paradiso in eastern Odesha. Because of their geographic isolation from the other houses, Lovehall has long maintained a policy of peace and neutrality. Perhaps because of this, it is said that Lovehalls are some of the happiest people in Odesha, and are also some of the most beautiful. *'Titles: Lord of Valenshire *'Seat: '''Valenshire *'Region: 'Paradiso *'Lord: 'Alvaro Lovehall, Lord of Valenshire *'Heir: 'Jengo Lovehall *'Deity: 'Annalisa, Goddess of Love, Beauty, Peace, and Happiness *'Values: 'Peace, happiness, beauty, selflessness, charity *'Characteristics: 'Variety of hair ranging from sandy blonde to chestnut brown, green or grey eyes, and tanned skin. Typically tall height. Names often sound Latin-influenced. Lovehalls are known for their exquisite beauty. =House Forne= *'Sigil: 'A light green griffin on a brown background *'Words: ''"Eternities of harmony"'' *'Descriptions: '''The Fornes rule over the lush region of Dagsgarden. Fornes are often very in-touch with nature, and are loyal allies who'll fight to the death for those they love. Many Fornes are comfortable with farming, and it is Forne tradition to refrain from eating meat. Fornes are also to never have sexual intercouse without the intention of producing an heir. *'Titles: Lord of Skyline *'Seat: '''Skyline *'Region: 'Dagsgarden *'Lord: 'Aster Forne, Lord of Skyline *'Heir: 'Yarrow Forne *'Deity: 'Kana, Goddess of Nature, the Earth, Family, Fertility, and the Harvest *'Values: 'Goodwill, loyalty, family, nature, environmentalism, farming, hospitality *'Characteristics: 'Typically very light hair, ranging from white blonde to strawberry blonde, and bright blue eyes. Curly hair is not uncommon. Extreme height and thin builds. Often fair skinned with freckles. It is customary to name children after plants or flowers. =House Remnall= *'Sigil: 'A two-toned blue and yellow background with a yellow sun on top and a blue moon on bottom. *'Words: ''"Gold in peace, steel in war"'' *'Descriptions: '''House Remnall rules in the coastal region of Whitewaters located in southwestern Odesha, near Kingshead. Remnalls are often under the impression that respect comes from sheer force and power. Because of this, they are often disliked by many other houses, but remain a powerful ally due to their strong army. Remnalls often have a sense of bravado, in addition to being very stubborn. *'Titles: Lady of Borcha *'Seat: '''Borcha *'Region: 'Whitewaters *'Lady: 'Borga Remnall, Lady of Borcha *'Heir: 'Born Remnall *'Deity: 'Alkal, God of Stubbornness, Strength, Power, and Bravado *'Values: 'Strength, power, success, wealth *'Characteristics: 'Hair color varies, anywhere from golden blonde to medium brown, while eye color is often light to dark brown. Typically a short stature. Many Remnalls are glutonous, resulting in many of them having a large build. Many Remnallan names have Germanic influences. =House Westerwind= *'Sigil: 'A black raven flying on a white and grey background *'Words: ''"Be the light in a beacon of darkness"'' *'Descriptions: '''Westerwind is one of the newest of the great noble houses, being established only about 200 years ago. Westerwinds rule the cold region of Dachlar, in northeastern Odesha. Westerwinds are masters of trickery and charisma, often making great thiefs. They also enjoy a good drink. *'Titles: Lord of Walkerom *'Seat: '''Walkerom *'Region: 'Dachlar *'Lord: 'Ivan Westerwind, Lord of Walkerom *'Heir: 'Leonid Westerwind *'Deity: 'Greja, Goddess of Trickery, Mischief, Fantasy, Sexual Desire, and Deceit *'Values: 'Charisma, fun, parties, mischief, alcohol *'Characteristics: 'Often thick dark red or light brown hair and fair skin. Grey eyes are almost always found on Westerwinds. Many Westerwindan names are Slavic influenced. =House Bransdott= *'Sigil: 'A light green and blue-green checkerboard background with two black axes in each of the four boxes *'Words: ''"Let the hearth burn bright"'' *'Descriptions: '''Bransdott is the hardworking house that rules the region of Kale, in western Odesha. If there's one thing Bransdotts hate, it's quitters, and they'd continue working on something until they finally get it right. Bransdotts are also craftsmen, are are often quite talented with their hands. They are loyal and determined fighters as well. *'Titles: Lord of Elsevire *'Seat: '''Elsevire *'Region: 'Kale *'Lord: Misrus Bransdott, Lord of Elsevire *'Heir: '''Ina Bransdott *'Deity: Palson, God of Blacksmithing, Craftsmanship, Artistry, Workers, and War *'Values: '''Craftsmanship, artistry, hard work, weaponry, loyalty, determination *'Characteristics: '''Red hair is common in Bransdotts, although both brown and dirty blonde hair are common too. Most Bransdotts have dark eyes, pale skin, and freckles. They are typically of a short stature, but are muscularly built. Many Bransdotts names consist of "r", "s", and "n". So these are the eight main houses I've created. If you would like, audition some characters to be featured in the fanfiction in the comments section, although it's not necessary, most of the cast will be my own creations. If you would though, here's the form *''Name (no surname needed): *''Age (approximation):'' *''Gender:'' *''House:'' *''Appearance (detailed as possible):'' *''Personality:'' *''Other details:'' *''Special skills:'' *''Possible storylines:'' As nearly all the main characters will be nobles (with the exception of some, although I'll be making those), the characters you make will mostly be the relatives of the lord or lady of the houses provided. If you do decide to make a character, please keep in mind the common characteristics of the members of their respective house. Also, please remember the setting, this is basically the Middle Ages, I don't want to see any loud and proud lesbians or 5,000,000 angsty teens each dealing with some mental illness, make it realistic and diverse. To make it easier for you, I've decided to make some guidelines as to what nobles I'm looking for. *Amberbrook Queen *Amberbrook Teenage Daughter *Amberbrook Teenage Son *Amberbrook Young Child *Morrowjack Lady *Pyrestarke Lord *Pyrestarke Young Daughter *Lovehall Lady *Lovehall Teenage Daughter *Forne Lady *Forne Teenage Son *Forne Young Son *Westerwind Adult Son *Westerwind Heir's Wife *Westerwind Adult Son's Wife *Westerwind Young Child *Westerwind Young Child *Westerwind Young Child *Westerwind Young Child *Bransdott Young Son Okay so sorry but I kinda got started on making characters myself and I'm not gonna be able to progress until I have them all, so I'm not gonna be accepting characters anymore. If you really wanna make one just let me know and we can create together. Category:Blog posts